Right To Sin
by blackfiremaster104
Summary: What would you do if you danced with a homunculus


Right To Sin

A/N : Hello like i said in my first story i be putting up some of my old stories. Also this one has the same oc character from my friend the shinigami and the other death note chronicles cross overs ill be putting up hopefull durng this week and the next :0D So introducing right to sin by yours truly forgive the to much talking i made this in my 9 grade year which was 2 years ago... i do not one any characters that was menchin in this or Full Metal Alchemist or Envy who is the homunculus

X03 please review thank you and enjoy

Prologue

" So in the end Byakuya and me got married and we had 5 children which they had become strong reapers" Emilee said has she got done with the story she had told. Everyone had clapped. " I think we should already declare Emilee with the best story of your favorite character game" "That was a good one out of all of us" Nicole and Autumn said cheery.

" Come on Seriously?! That story was just playing boooorrriiinnnggg" Caity had perked up from laying on the ground. Has she sat up everyone in the room stared at her.

It was a cold friday night and Emilee's grandmother had a fall slumber party girls only. While at the party, when her grandparent were asleep. 5 girls were up Emilee, Caity, Nicole, Autumn, and Elizabeth. Emilee had thought up of game contest of who can tell the best story with their favorite characters including themselfs in the story has well. They all had thought it was a good idea. Nicole chose Luffy from Onepeice, Autumn picked Fai (i completly forgot the name of the book he was from sorry), Elizabeth had Rock Lee off of Naruto and Emilee had finally told her story a Byakuya one.

Only Caity was the one that had not went yet. "Do you think you can do any better ?'' Autumn questioned "Hell to the fucking yes. Besides it is my turn to tell my story anyways cause someone interupted me when I wanted to go first." Caity glared at Emilee who just smiled at her. "So who is it going to be Sasuke Uchiha." Elizabeth joked. Everyone laughed. "NO! But since you guys me on doing better then Em's story my opinion only" Caity explained. " My most number one character would be... Envy from Full Metal Alchemist." She had grinned "WHY OUT OF ALL THE CROSS-" "I dont wanna hear it!" She shouted over her friends. "My story takes place in Central but heres the twist with some of Oklahoma's school, Choctaw High. In that school, every kid who wanted to learn alchemy, including all of us." She move to the couch holdin to what it appeared to be a stuff animal tiger.

The whole room had went silent when she had started the story. "There was a few top alchemists Edward and Alphonse Elric, Emilee and Me. we had 7 teachers. 2 were state alchemists Colonel Mustang and Major Armstrong. and the other 5 were Lt. Hawkeye, 2Lt. Havoc and Breda, Lt. General May Hughes and the Furher himself King Bradley." "Well already Know that this story is going to be boring." Elizabeth interupted. "Shut Up! You already had your chance to tell yours this is my story!" Caity snapped. "Anyways... While focusing on the the gifted alchemists there was another school that rivaled with ours. a school that had nothing but homunculi for students. The 7 deadly sin homuculus has well...Envy was the most dangerous. He would usually attack alchemists for attention but not all the time he beat them to a bloody pulp but sometimes fool them. This had caused everyone to be afraid of him except for the girls that had a crush on him. Envy really didn't care, he just wanted to mess around and shape-shift to other things. during this school year their was a projest for a month that each alchemist has to pass the mid-term exam to fully graduate. but before that to start. This takes place on a rainy day, a Monday, Once per a week the 7 deadly sin homunculi come to Chotaw High and have classes with the Alchemists there." Caitlynd Explained

"It was in class, Gym. All his lessons were weird but they had to pass."

A/N: sorry if the prologue was a little boring but on honest expalination i was youn when i wrote this and i think i spelled a few thing wrong if i did please let me know and i would love to hear all your opinions on this in a review but i promise the next one will be better hopefully to all of yall's liking til next time signing off blackfiremaster104 ;0)


End file.
